Persuasion
by A. LaRosa
Summary: Danny/Sam, one-shot. "Danny didn’t know how long he had been staring, but when she looked at him expectantly, he knew he had spaced out at an inappropriate time." Mature-ish conversation inside. Review!


**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Butch Hartman, the crazy genius, owns it all.

**Author's Note**: Found on about(dot)com verbatim after typing in 'yoga' as a prompt I had been given, I receive this: _As Valentine's Day approaches, 'tis the season to improve your sex life. Doing yoga regularly may be just the thing to bring some new energy to the bedroom. _After seeing this and looking at the calendar, I thought it was most appropriate to hit two birds with one stone. It's not all that Valentine's Day-y though. ;)

I hope everyone enjoys this! As always, I would most appreciate reviews letting me know what you think. Thanks again for reading!

* * *

**Persuasion**  
_February 14, 2010_

* * *

Her body was flawless. Of course his opinion was biased, being her boyfriend and all, but _damn_ it was great. He knew that he was extremely lucky to have her in the first place, and that her body shouldn't really make a difference to him—oh, but it _did_.

As he watched her body move, he couldn't help but stare shamelessly. Wearing only a sports bra and leggings, there was much to gawk at. Her hair was tied in a tiny ponytail at the base of her neck that he could only call "cute" in his mind. She would just roll her eyes and kick him out if he did something as stupid as that. Terms of endearment were still far and few in between even when they had been dating for almost five years.

Danny didn't know how long he had been staring, but when she looked at him expectantly, he knew he had spaced out at an inappropriate time.

He blinked at her a few times before asking, "Did you say something?"

"No, I was just sitting here playing a game with myself to see how long it would take you to notice I wasn't doing yoga anymore. God, you're shameless," Sam said, shaking her head at him.

Danny ran a hand through his hair, looking up to the ceiling or the heavens for some form of salvation but shrugged when he couldn't find any. "Can you blame me, Sam?"

She made a noise in the back of her throat that could've meant that she wasn't all that happy or she was happier than she let on. "I don't know."

She was happier than she let on. If she wasn't happy she would've made a different noise. He was getting better at figuring them out. "I wish I could move like that." Before Sam could cut in, he added, "I know, I know, I can do more than you can when it comes to ghost powers, but still…"

She smirked, sitting Indian-style on the mat she had been using. With a touch of sarcasm, she said, "It's like you knew what I was going to say."

"Well…"

Sam shrugged. "You'll never guess this, though, smart guy. I think you should try yoga. I heard that it improves your sex life," she said.

He frowned. "Ouch. Does our sex life need improving?" He really hoped not.

She raised a hand to wave off the idea. "Oh, no, no, not at all. Imagine, though, that it can get better than it already is. I mean, hell, I've heard horror stories from certain people and how their boyfriends can never get them off. You have no problems there. Trust me. I can't fake that."

"Likewise." He grinned. "Well, obviously, because you can see—"

"But, _any way_… yoga requires you to be absolutely focused on what you're doing, how your body moves, and specific breathing techniques. You can't tell me you pay attention to all three of those when we're having sex."

"You say it so bluntly," Danny replied with an amused smile. "Well, I hope I know what I'm doing… but when it comes to breathing, I barely focus on that. You… well, you know what I'm focused on."

"I still think you should try it out one of these days…" she reasoned with a tone of voice he wasn't entirely sure he liked.

He crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm not wearing leggings."

"Who said you would have to?" she asked. One eyebrow was now much higher than the other on her face.

"I just wanted to say that up front before you got any crazy ideas."

Sam laughed. "Please, I'm not that bad."

"Oh, I don't know… who wanted to rolepl—"

"Alright, alright," she interrupted. "Noted. You liked it, though, so I don't know why you're complaining."

He shrugged, smirking. He chose not to argue just in case that would determine her never trying to pull out all the stops again for their fun times.

When he had been silent for long enough for her point to be made, she said, "Exactly, Danny. You have to open your mind to new things! Haven't I taught you anything by now?"

He jabbed a finger in her direction. "Hey, I tried your turf burger because said you would… _you know_… me under the table if I did. You know you're going to have to do that every time you try and get me to eat something weird, right?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut up. That was a one-time deal."

"I could do the same to you if you had a real burger."

"Do you want me to bite you the next time I go down on you?"

"That's a big no."

"But back to the yoga: why not give it a try?"

He sighed, never able to deny her for long, especially if it was going to benefit him in the long run. "How long would I need to do this before the sex would kick in?"

"A week's worth, so I know you're dedicated."

"Sam! You know I'm dedicated already."

She grinned. "I know, but torturing you is fun."

In her eyes, Danny's look turned rather sinister as he said, "I may need more persuasion," before pouncing.


End file.
